Japanese Kana Mora Matrix
Japanese Kana Mora Speaking Japanese language is a mora-timed language. It has a mora system which is different from a syllable system. Japanese is usually spoken (and written in kana) based on the moraic sound system. Japanese language https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_language Japanese phonology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_phonology A mora (used in phonology) is a minimal basic unit of timing to speak. Each mora takes about the same length/weight of time to say. It is a rhythmic unit of linguistic phonemes like a beat or a tempo keeping time to the music by clapping. Mora (linguistics) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mora_(linguistics) What is the difference between a mora and a syllable? http://www.sljfaq.org/afaq/mora.html Writing This idea is also applied for Japanese writing system of Kana letters. Each minimal mora (a moraic sound unit) has own kana letter unit apiece, except some irregulars (such as "てにをは:Te-Ni-O-Ha" or "四つ仮名:ジ・ヂ・ズ・ヅ"). Anyway, Kana is a minimal mora unit of phonetic sounds and its visual symbol in Japanese. Kana https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kana The basic simple kana-letters (without any mark "゛", "゜" nor any small supplement letter) are listed up as a poem of "いろは:I-Ro-Ha" and a matrix of "五十音:go-jū-on (50 combinations of 5 vowels * 10 consonants)" to learn easily. Gojūon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goj%C5%ABon Iroha https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iroha Kana mora composing system In Japanese, a kana mora is usually called "音:on (sound)" simply as "50音:go-jū-on (50 sounds)" or "調:tyou (tone; pitch; meter)" as "七五調:Shichi-Go-tyo (in the 7-5 mora meter)" of poems, slogans, catchwords, CM and so on. In Japanese phonology, it is called "拍:haku (beat; rhythm; time; tempo)". On (Japanese prosody) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/On_(Japanese_prosody) The following table is the matrix of Japanese minimal kana moras which is counted as 1 mora. Some of moras are written with a mark ("゛", "゜") or/and with a small supplement letter. It is like a minimal command sequence in the same timing of the action game such as {A}, {X+A}, {↑+A}, {↑+X+A}, {(↑+L1)+A}, {(↑+L1)+X+A}. ' Japanese minimal regular kana mora is composed as; {V} : a vowel {jV} : a vowel with an added j sound {CV} : a consonant and a vowel {CjV} : a consonant and a vowel with an added j sound As compared to the above game sequence, {A} is a vowel, {X+A} is a vowel with j, {↑+A} is a voiceless (unmarked) consonant and a vowel, {↑+X+A} is a consonant and a vowel with an added j sound, {(↑+L1)+A} is a voiced (marked with "゛") consonant and a vowel, {(↑+L1)+X+A} is a voiced consonant and a vowel with j. Mihawk is a ideal speaker who uses this kana mora composing system regularly. Mihawk only. Actual pronunciation of daily speaking is more loose and liquid. ' They are like a musical note to perform words Japanese-likely. {N} : to rest for 1-mora time, shutting one's mouth, but breathing through one's nose a little and preparing next sound in advance. {Q} : to wait for 1-mora time to say next mora, but tell its consonant part in advance. {ː} : to keep a previous vowel part for 1-mora time. They are adjustments to earn 1-mora time tuning up Japanese-like tempo of mimetic sounds (such as interjections, onomatopoeia, mimetic words, humming, roaring), or to integrate foreigh words into Japanese vocabulary (such as sutras in Chinese, in Sanskrit). Incidentally, the order of the Kana 50-sounds-chart is based on the traditional phonemic chart in Sanskrit. Buddhism had a big impact on Japanese language. Usually, they are not allowed at the beginning of the words, but {N} and {Q} is often used as the beginning of the wording in Manga or online chat. "んちゃ！(N-cha! Hi!)" by Arare-chan、"んまぁ...(N-maa..., Well...)" by Iceberg-san、”んじゃまた(N-jamata! See you!)” by young people、"っww！(Q-ww! laughing)" by online game users. As compared to the above game sequence, "{N}"= {↑A}->"{no command-in preparing next ↑}" -> { ↑A}, "{Q}" = {↑A}->"{next ↑}"->{ ↑A}, "{ː}" = {↑A}->"{long pushing A}" -> {↑A}. "{N}" sequence is like a targeting attack -> "an auto recovering guard" -> a targeting attack . "{Q}" sequence is like a targeting attack -> "a targeting dash" -> a targeting attack . "{ː} " sequence is like a targeting attack -> "an auto long rush" -> a targeting attack. Oh, just like Mihawk simple motion! with roaring, "はあーっ！:Haah!", "ほおーっ！:Hooh!", "ふん:Hun". In original Manga, he is usually roaring in Mantra in his mind, "ゴオォ", "オオオォ" without special mora. Japanese Kana Mora Matrix Today, some phonemes from foreign language are getting popular and composing its mora unit as a member of Japanese Kana Mora Matrix. Remarkably, English words via internet are more popular and integrated into Japanese vocabulary. The usage in the blue cells is for foreign language. The usage in the gray cells is old. They are not standard, but often used in Manga. (*) "dy-" line kana mora is usually pronounced and written the same as "zy-(ji-)" line. dya(ぢゃ/ヂャ), di(ぢ/ヂ), dyu(ぢゅ/ヂュ), dye(ぢぇ/ヂェ), dyo(ぢょ/ヂョ) ---> zya(じゃ/ジャ), zi(じ/ジ), zyu(じゅ/ジュ), zye(じぇ/ジェ), zyo(じょ/ジョ) The usage in the pink cells is exception called "four specific kana" in Japanese phonology. See below for further details. The usage in the orange cells is exception of post-positional particle. See below for further details. Exceptions There are two major exceptions of Kana mora rule. Post-positional particle (助詞:Joshi) Some of Kana letters has two mora speaking way depending on the grammatical working, as a post-positional particles. It is so-called "てにをは:Te-ni-o-ha". They are like a bonding agent. In the above matrix, it is the usage in the orange cells. Japanese particles https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_particles は(ha) : In the case working as a particle of "は:ha", it is read with "わ:wa" mora sound. わたし(Watashi)の(no)　名前(なまえ:Namae)"は(wa)"　ミホーク(Mihawk)です(desu)。 My name is Mihawk. へ(he) : In the case working as a particle of "へ:ha", it is read with "え:e" mora sound. わたし(Watashi)は(wa)　家(いえ:Ie)"へ(e)"　帰(かえ:Kae)り(ri)ます(masu)。 I am going home. を(wo) : In the case working as a particle of "を:wo", it is read with "お:o" mora sound. Today, it is only used as a particle. In the old Japanese, it is also used in the vocabulary, such as "むかしをとこ:Mukashi-wotoko (A man in the past)". Today, "man" is "おとこ:Otoko". "を:wo" in the vocabulary is merged into "お:o". わたし(Watashi)"を(o)"　探(さが:Saga)さない(sanai)で(de)　ください(kudasai)。 Don't look for me, please. Four specific kana (四つ仮名:Yotsugana) Another exception is 1 mora sound has multiple Kana writing way. In the above matrix, it is the usage in the pink cells. Yotsugana https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yotsugana Yotsugana are a set of four specific kana, じ, ぢ, ず, づ (in the Nihon-shiki romanization system: zi, di, zu, du), used in the Japanese writing system. They historically represented four distinct voiced moras in the Japanese language; however, today, in standard Japanese and the dialects of most Japanese speakers these moras have merged down to two sounds. Both "d-" line moras and "z-" line moras are liquid moras, which differ from place to place, from time to time. The differece of them is one of the classification standard of dialects of Japanese. As today's standard usage, "zi"=じ(=ぢ), and "zu"=ず(=づ). The primary writing of "zi(ji)" is "じ", but sometimes it is written with "ぢ". ゾロ(Zoro)は(wa)　血(ち':'Chi)が(ga)　出(de)て(te)いた(ita)。 Zoro was bleeding. ゾリ(Zori)は(wa)　鼻血(はな-"ぢ'":Hana-"'zi")が(ga)　出(de)て(te)いた(ita)。 Zori was bleeding from the nose. 鼻血(はな"ぢ'":Hana-"'zi", nosebleed) = 鼻(Hana) + (changing to voiced sound +) 血(chi) The primary writing of "zu" is "ず", but sometimes it is written with "づ". ゾロ(Zoro)は(wa)　ミホーク(Mihawk)の(no)　声(こえ:Koe)に(ni)　気(Ki)"づ'"く("'zu"ku)。 Zoro is awake to Mihawk's voice. 気(Ki)"づ"く("zu"ku) = "Ki" + changing to voiced sound + "つ'く('tsu'''ku)". ゾロ(Zoro)と(to)　くいな(Kuina)は(wa)　筒井筒(つついづ'つ:Tsutu-i-'''zu'tsu)の(no)　仲(なかNaka)だ(da)。 Zoro and Kuina are childhood friends. 筒井筒(つつい'づ'つ:Tsutsu-i-'zu'tsu) = Tsu+ tsu + i + (changing to voiced sound +) zu '''+ tsu. 次号(じごう:Jigou)に(ni)　続(つ"づ'":Tsu"'zu'")く(ku) ''To be continued in the next number. 続(つ"づ'":Tsu"'zu")く(ku) = Tsu + tsu + ku -> Tsu + (changing to voiced sound +) zu +ku. Back:Japanese Language Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Language Category:Japanese